


Take Me In Your Arms

by poesmyboi



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Carley and Doug Live, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lee has nightmares, They started sharing a bed, Under 800 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poesmyboi/pseuds/poesmyboi
Summary: Lee's been having nightmares, Carley's been there to comfort him though.





	Take Me In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> tryna get back into the swing of writing so i wrote this as a warm up, i thought i might as well post it

As Lee's eyes blinked open, the remnants of his nightmare flooded his thoughts. He scrunched his eyes shut, willing away the bad memories. Something stirred beside him. For a moment he was scared he had woken her up, but there she was, her lips parted with stray strands of hair strewn across her face as she slept the day away.

Seeing Carley was like watching the clouds part as the sun came out, all thoughts of his bad dreams were forgotten. He reached over and pushed her hair from her cheek, tucking it behind her ear. She stirred again at the feeling of his knuckles brushing her face, and he got the urge to wake her with kisses across her form. She needed the rest though, he reminded himself. They all did. He did too after several night watches this week, but he ignored that stress for the time being.

She was curled against his frame as she slept, so he took great care to not disturb her further as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Rubbing at his eyes, he took great annoyance in seeing that the sun was already starting to peek through the curtains. He dreaded another day of rationing supplies, worrying about Clementine and trying to keep the peace with his group members.

As his thoughts began to fill with resentment, he felt a shift in the weight of the bed. Before he had time to react her warmth enveloped him, hands snaking around his neck from behind and wrapping him in a tight embrace. Her presence soothed him, he knew she could sense his deep contemplation and was looking to bring him back to earth. And she did, she grounded him and even in a world like this, he felt at peace. He looked back to smile at her and her soft gaze made his chest ache.

He intertwined his closest hand with her own, pressing a meaningful kiss to the back of it.

"Did you sleep?" she inquired, clearly concerned and not willing to dance around the subject.

"Yeah, yeah I did. Just bad dreams," he reassured her.

She squeezed his hand, eyes searching his briefly. He wasn't lying, he'd just rather not dwell on the topic this time. His dreams were rarely kind to him nowadays, probably a manifestation of the stress he found himself put under. It wasn't uncommon for him to dream of things happening to the people around him he cared about. Especially Clementine. Especially Carley. He wasn't sure if he hid the shudder, but Carley was rubbing circles on his shoulder anyway, calming him immensely. 

Her lips pecked at his shoulderblade, once then twice. It almost made him shiver with how quickly she could chase away his worries, even if it was only for a spare few moments. 

Sounds emitted from outside the room they shared, the motor-inns residents were stirring to life. He knew he should make an effort to head out, put his shoes on and button up his shirt. Maybe find Lilly, plan out what they should get done today. Check in with Mark and Doug who would most likely be on watch, well mostly, since Doug was usually fiddling with some device. Wake up Clementine if she wasn't already, compliment any new drawings she had done. But then he thought about leaving her embrace, and it didn't seem worthwhile just yet.

They ended up laying with their backs on the mattress once more. She curled into his chest, her smaller frame fitting comfortably against his as always. His hands found their way into her hair, running his fingers through it in a repetitive motion. She loved having her hair played with, and he loved the feeling of the rise and fall of her chest as she sighed contently.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! send me writing prompts for these two i dare you


End file.
